Hatefull Lover
by NEGIGHikaruyuy
Summary: It starts off sometime during the war after some nameless battle of the g-boys,, the fight goes wrong and the distroy a town and meet the only survivor Ainjin, Please review!
1. Dying Ainjin

Helu everybody, this is my lates GW fic... if you read please REVIEW!!!!! Uh and yah I don't own any of the gundam chars but I do own Ainjin...so no stealing her without permission!  
___________  
  
She bowed her head, her chest heaved and evey breath that turned into a pale wispy fog. Long black hair flowed down her back in a tackled wave of ebony locks, one silver grey eye shone with tears that sild at a steady pace down her cheek's. But the girls beauty was derailed and destroyed, her hand clutched to the left side of her face, there a wide jagged gash ran from scalp to jaw, her sight gone from left eye forever. She cursed under her breath... those fool men had done this to her... those heartless basterds who couldn't leave her alone... she didn't care if it was for the cause... they had distroyed her home... they had distroyed her life.  
  
She pushed herself up, her school uniform in tatters. She wavered, as if drunk, the loose of blood effecting her. She forced her self to walk, the blood was smeared all over her and her hand never left her bleeding gash on her once pretty face.  
  
She had to keep moving... her vision was so fuzzy and thrown off... she could bearly see... something was huge before her... no.... five somethings... her sight was so fuzzy,a blend of black and white rushed towards her, arms open... but she couldn't wait... and her world went black... she... Airashii Ainjin... proud and noble had lost her tightly wound control and fainted into the boys open arms.   



	2. What have we done?

  
  
<< Wufei turned at the noise of labored breaths and heavy steps. There was a girl, she stumbled as her unfocused grey eye's watched him, she stopped, looking, her balance wavering... Wufei rushed to her, the entire left side of the girls face was smeared with blood and she cluthed at it weakly. She was soaked with that salty sticky substance, if the she fell the force of it might very well kill her. He was only a few feet away, the other pilots watching him, the girl fell and he opened his arms, catching her. His blue tank and white slacks soaked with her blood on contact. Quatre ran up next to him.  
  
"Oh god..." The blond murmured coving his mouth with his hand as he watched Wufei sink to the ground, the bloody girl in his arms.   
  
"How the HELL is she still alive!" Duo ranted looking at the girl in confusion. "She can't have any blood left..."  
  
Heero nelt by Wufei, taking the girls wrist in his hand, "Her pulse is weak..." He said, his monatone and calm reaction to this bloody dying girl caused anger to flower in Wufeis chest.  
  
"We need to treat her..." Trowa said softly.  
  
"But how... no one else is... uh... there is not a hospital for miles...not one with any living docters anyway..." Duo whispered, his voice hurt... they had made a mistake and been driven into this town... so many dead.  
  
"That doesn't matter... we will just have to do it..." Wufei hissed tossing a glare at Heero, daring him to say that they should just let her die. Unconciously he brushed at the girls blood dyed bangs.  
  
"My god her face!" Quatre took a step back, the girls face, her beauty shone threw the blood on the right side but the left side, a huge gash ran from hair to jaw, over her eye... her eye would have to heal shut... Quatre tremble... such a spoiled beauty the girl would be.  
  
Wufei clutched the girl closer to him... she was alive... she had been so strong... the mear beauty of her will to live, how she reached them against all odds blinded him to the truth. The odds of her living where not to good.  
  
Heero stood and clinched his fists, he glared down at the girls face, a wave of emotion came over him, he could not let her die.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow... this girl looked falimar... some how, despight the matted hair and sliced face, blood smeared she had a look... what was so familar? "If we are going to save her we have to work quikly..."   



	3. Traitorous Heart

  
  
<< Wufei looked up at his gundam, the machine that had caused so much death. He became drunk with the guilt. How could he have let this happen? All those people! And that poor girl! All inocent... he would make Oz pay... his fist clenched and unclenched. The others where working on there gundams save for Duo who would soon come and tell him it was his turn to watch the only suvivior... the poor spoiled beauty.how long had it been since she fainted into his arms... nearly three days? The other pilots where getting uneasy staying in one place for so long. He threw the wrench he had been useing to the side and it clattered loudly, the others paused in there work for only a moment befor mechanicly going back.  
  
"You Wu-man... it's your turn..." Duo called to him as he left the half standing building that had once been a home but had now become the sick bed of that girl. Duo went to his gundam, his on anger for himself threatening to choke him.  
  
Wufei nodded and turned on his heel, stiffly marching into the house. He paused just outside the closed door... did he want to go in and toture himself with that half hidden face. He heard a clatter of metal and a little feminen cry of pain... not a loud sound, a muffled hush cry as if it's source would not admit to her own pain. His eye's widened as the meaning finally came to him, he threw open the door and gazed in, The girl froze, her body clad in his long white shirt, she had a look of panick and Wufei painfully notted the bandage that wrapped around her head and hid her left eye and gash from veiw.  
  
She open her mouth as if to speak, the tray of painkillers that they had set on the makeshift night stand on the floor, its contents scattered about.  
  
She was awake... she was half out of the bed... her mouth opening and closing as if she could not find her voice... "who..?" the very sound of her haunted voice sent shivers up his spine... he wanted to turn and run from the room but his feet were rooted to the floor. 'Who..?" She asked again... her hand extending out longingly for someone to touch, she leaned foward but no sooner nad she laid all her weight on her legs did they give out and she crumpled to the floor. She whimperd as she fell, and Wufei had found himself catching her and sinking with her to the ground slowing the painful decent.  
  
He didn't relize how tight he was holding her until she let out little yelps of pain. He let her go, and pushed her away roughly as if she where a poisenous snake. He backed away, kicking a bottle of painkiller's across the floor... the girl hugged her shoulders, struggling to hold back the tears that she could not stop. As soon as he reached the treshhold he turned and broke into a run, slaming his shoulder into the front door. "SHE'S UP!" He shouted to his friends stumbling to reach the shadow of his gundam.  
  
"What!? How!? So soon!?" Quatre jumped down from his gundam and ran into the building, followed closely by the others save Wufei whom leaned against his gundam, his chest heaving and his blood hot.  
  
The others fell into her room, and ther jaws fell open, there on the floor lay the girl curled up on her side, her body racking with each painfull sob. She opened her eye and looked at them, her gaze unfocused as if she could not see them.  
  
"Don't touch me..." She gasped between each heart wrenching sob, "please..."  
  
She was alive...  



	4. The Girl's name

Her voice wheezed in a throat that had died along with the rest of her body the moment before she had collasped into Wufei's awaiting embrace that first time. Her good eye rolled in it's socket but did not see the room, she was blinded by that horrible pain. Kneeling Quatre reached out to her, his hand brushed her brow and she moaned softly. The callouses on those hands must hurt against to tender skin. "Shhhh...." The blond called to her in a hushed voice. " Your ok."   
  
Gray eyes cleared suddenly when Quatre laid his had solidly on her shoulder. it had been meant as a comforting touch but did little more to rouse her spirit up from the depths of her being up into the superficial sight of human eye's. "Don't touch me!'"She shouted! Filinging her own body away from him with a strength she did not possess. Blood oozed fromthe corner of her mouth, she had torn her ripped her throat in her shout. "Don't ever touch me!" She spoke with little more that a wheezing whisper and yet the hardness that surfacedin her face, the rigid hate that flowe dfrom her choked the pilots and Duo staggered backwards and out of the room. "They murdered him! They murdered my little brother! Those wicked wicked men! I Will kill them!" her voice was no longer capable of a shout and yet that ungly whisper held a scream within it. She muttered to herself in chinese, angry hateful word none of the pilots wished to hear. They knew what she was saying but they could not believe it. Surely this girl was barely fourteen! But wait.....how old where they? Often the pilots would forget that they too where just children...simply children.  
  
"They didn't mean too.." Quatre gasped, breathless... "We..."  
  
"Quatre..." Heero's voice was a warning, "Go help Wufei..." The next words that flowed fromhis lips where the must beautifully spoken arabic that even Quatre found no flaw in it he had said 'hide the...evidence.'  
  
The small blond nodded, straightening while he smoothed his vest (A nervious habit).  
  
"Girl." Heero kept his voice low, unemotional...he must not frighten her. That gray eye rolled over to look at him, glareing threw his skull.  
  
"Nya?" her voice moved to match his own, a reaction some weomn have...match the mans tone to prove you are as good as him if not better.  
  
"Tell me your name."   
  
"No."  
  
"Girl"  
  
"Don't call me girl."  
  
Trowa watched this small debate without coment. He had thought this girl familar...now he was sure. At last Duo had caught his breath enough to reenter the room. "'ello!" He forced a grin, pushing his mask firmly inot place, he look moved to him with a slow sweeping motion of her eye.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him, no longer caring about Heero...she already made up her mind about him. She like him, he struck her to be born form a strong and proud father.  
  
"Duo."   
  
"Duo? That's a a strange name." A smile lent a lovely curve to her lips and Duo felt his heart break for what ruined beauty lay beyond that bandage that hid an entire side of her face.  
  
"Yeah well. Tell me your name then we will see who's got a weird name." The braided boy pouted stubbornly.  
  
A gray eye flicked to Heero. "Airashii Ainjin." 


End file.
